No One Must Know
by FallenShateiel
Summary: PWOW. The only story I will ever write of this pairing.Spans from when they are 16 to 22.


Title: No One Must Know.

Pairing: Percy Weasley/ Oliver Wood.

Rating: NC17

Summary: Spans until they are 22. Percy wants no one to know.

A/N: Written for a pairing week on perfectpoof. Most likely the only PW/OW that I will ever write. Considering they are my least favourite pairing. Next to Remus/Sirius.

-----------------

16 Years:

Touching his body is like the touch of the dead. Half of the time I wonder if he isn't an Inferi. Receiving a cold press of lips upon my feverish ones. The frozen ice hung in his eyes…

I always came back, despite the fact he is in a relationship with Clearwater.

The reason? Besides the touches and kisses. Besides the red curls damp against his pale forehead, the long ink stained fingers clenched pleasantly painful in my dark hair…

Besides all that there is no reason. His ambitious personality is not at all charming. The horn- rimmed glasses shield his big round soft brown eyes. His lips pursed to hide the silk cupid's blessed…

However this tantalizing position he manages to capture my heart, passion and ultimately my love. His big brown eyes closed painfully, his bruised lips trying hard to keep quiet. I had to kiss his petal lips, his back arching and the stifling cries as he reaches his peak.

Every single time, I manage to reach my own limit with just watching him.

No one's to know of this though.

I don't know why it would matter. His brother's might stop bullying him. Then again, knowing those two perhaps not. I watch his face contorting in pain as he sleeps with his demon dreams.

It took until our Third Year for me to fully pay attention to the feelings… but then I was handpicked by Charlie Weasley himself as Keeper for Gryffindor. I chalked it up as nothing but a crush on is older brother, not _'Percy Weasley'._

Now, two and a half years later, I watch as the boy whose laugh has dried up sleeping after I passionately defile his body.

I disgust myself at the lack of control for Quidditch and my red- headed Weasley.

-----------------

Penelope Clearwater. I hate her. The ability to kiss Percy, and to do it because you both fancy each other. Rather than the boy's hormonal drive the way that we do things.

At least Quidditch has fared well so far. Harry is one of the greatest Seekers. Being Captain I make sure to tell him in order to add pressure.

Yet with that Slytherins Heir going around attacking annoying cats… I don't think even Quidditch will be safe from it.

Seen Flint today. With that irritating kid still making impressions of Fred and George's younger brother.

I remember the first day of school walking up to Percy to introduce myself as his new and only roommate. The fact hat struck out, tripping the top red head boy. The laughter that emitted from half the Hall, the way I walked past not wanting to be seen with this social fiasco.

I remember when we went to bed how unnaturally pretty he was for a boy. Handsome and pretty like a crossover between a girl and boy.

Even at the age of eleven it was hard no to stare.

-----------------------

McGonagall cancelled the Quidditch Match! I can't believe she would do that when we were so close!

Storming into the Common Room, I rant and rave to anyone and anything for about half and hour. Giving the biggest words of abuse to McGonagall.

"You know Wood, if you weren't so over obsessed about Quidditch you would realize that there's been more attacks." George and Fred seem a little depressed.

I shut up.

------------------

Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater. That means the numbers are now at seven. I no longer have Quidditch to bury myself in. I'm afraid to be around Percy for fear that Penelope meant more to him than I could ever hope to.

I am in the library studying in the stilled atmosphere. My mind naturally wanders off into my favourite daydream.

'Wearing deep rich crimson next to the Quidditch World Cup…

Oliver Wood the youngest Captain to win the Cup for Great Britain…'

I chuckle to myself.

"What are you doing here Oliver?" a snip snap tired voice that brings a shiver slithering up my spine.

Smiling charmingly I point to my book. "Pathetic attempt to learn."

My smile is not returned. Pushing the horn-rimmed glasses back to the bridge of his nose. He looks at me with narrowed eyes. "Look, I've been thinking…"

'Don't say anything stupid. Don't say anything…'

Interrupting him before he can break me first I say,

"Forget it."

He smiles for the first time.

"Thanks Oliver."

He doesn't' see my hand shaking.

---------------------

Gryffindors are supposed to be graceful in defeat; I have a long record of not being so.

Taking a cold bath in the Prefect's bathroom I allow myself to break. With the painted mermaid trying to console me.

I think that Percy had nightmares of demons.

And that they jumped into mine.

----------------

---------------

17 Years.

Spending my summer days just flying is relaxing despite the numb pain in the core of my body. Quidditch, the wind in my hair, the fresh air to my lungs. IN many ways, this is what I live to do. To just 'be'…

The nights when I'm forced to sleep tossing and turning due to the fact I'm honestly afraid to sleep. Fear at what may come into my dreams…

Hell, I wouldn't ever mind if 'he' was in them, if only to stop this self- destructive torture I face.

I've passed my Apparation test. Even though I've had a fever from the lack of sleep.

My mother is sick. My father has taken to locking himself in his study. I remember the first time my father brought me out to go flying. He was thrilled that I showed such promise. The pride and absolute happiness…

I had a dream where my father pushed me off my broom and I kept falling until a dragon opened its mouth and swallowed me whole.

---------------

I really don't want to go back to Hogwarts. It was so painful at the end of last year to lose the two things that drove me mad yet brought me to life.

Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson with a group of their friends keep giggling and flirting with me. It's rather hard to endure, but I bear it with a nasty headache.

"Ohh, Ollie you don't look too well Smoochipoo!"

I throw a half eaten cockroach cluster at Fred.

---------------

I'm a lot more popular than I could've ever hoped to be. Girls fall to my feet. Guy's think being a Seventh Year Quidditch Captain automatically makes me cool…

Unlike the "Prefect" Head Boy. Especially a Head Boy who can't control his younger twin brothers. I think it's more than a 'bit' obvious I'm still bitter about everything.

Looking at myself in the bathroom mirror, I notice that I do have a darker more regard look to my persona. Rather one of those, girls find handsome for some bizarre reason.

With my dark brown hair and eyes. Strong features that are very masculine not to mention callowness of my suntanned skin.

The Head boy comes in as I'm brushing my teeth. I forgot that I'm still only in a towel.

Well, until he turned red at the ears and determinedly didn't look at me.

I like to believe, I'm entitled to that.

--------------------

I suppose having Dementor's patrolling the school grounds is kinda cool.

Giving my speech to the team I feel a little rejected.

"This is our last chance- my last chance- to win Quidditch Cup. I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another get another shot at it.

"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. OK, so we've had the worst luck in the world- injuries- then the tournament getting called off last year…"

The memory reminds me of everything I lost in that fatal stroke. Swallowing hard to continue. "But we also know we've got the best-ruddy-team -in-the-school!" I can't help but be proud.

By the end we had such enthusiasm that I do believe we stand a chance.

After spending an hour on my tactics I returned to the Common Room. With Quidditch back in my life I cannot help but feel better.

Taking out my Transfiguration I start my essay.

--------------

Flint pisses me off. With his stupid 'Nancy Boy Seeker'. The weather is horrible and Hufflepuff has their pretty boy playing to distract my chasers.

FUCK!

Fred and George took to a jealous fit. To which I retaliated with the words,

"Diggory's put a very strong sick together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin are trying to wrong-foot us! We 'must' win!" I must've shouted very loudly because Fred looked alarmed.

"Oliver, calm down! We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously, 'seriously'."

However this didn't stand a chance at calming me down. I've spent the night nauseating in the bathroom.

'I have to win this.

I just have to.'

-----------------

Two days and I study Diggory's past tactics. Making sure to give Harry a blow-by-blow for each simple thing.

I can't sleep. Just dozing in my four-poster bed muttering to myself.

'What if we lose?'

We won't.

'What if the weather is so bad?'

It won't be.

Percy's not sleeping either. Usually I can hear his deep breathing…

----------------

I couldn't eat. No matter who tried to pass food unto me. My stomach feels as though its about to implode on itself.

Walking into the change room I feel a darkness press its heavy hands on me. I couldn't speak for fear of being sick.

'We have to win.'

Gesturing them to leave with me, we walk out as a team into the stadium. Like a fallen gladiator whose body will soon be devoured by corpse eating vultures. I'm worried about my Seeker's eyesight and weight.

Diggory seems to be smiling at me. I just nod,

'We have to win…'

The start of the game has gone well with our chasers getting the goal. But Harry's blind by the look of his flying. After five minutes of watching him, I call for a time-out.

Harry's hit the ground last.

"I called for a Time Out!" I yell at them. "Come on, under here-"

"What the score?"

"We're fifty points up." I say loudly over the thunder. "But unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"I've got no chance with these on." Harry's says exasperatedly waving his glasses.

Suddenly that small bushy haired friend of his appears looking happy.

"I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!"

Everyone watched in amazement when she tapped her wand and said "'Impervius!'"

I could've declared my undying love for her.

The playing sped up.

I could see Diggory go after something. Harry's stuck in place with something.

"Harry, behind you!"

'We have to win.'

----------------------

I feel so filthy. As though someone has dumped a barrel full of Quintape waste on me.

'We lost.'

Diggory added insult to injury. With his asking for a rematch of a game that he won fairly. But Harry failed and fell just as he caught the Snitch.

Wanting to drown myself, I open my mouth to be filled with water from the jet. I've never honestly lost a game to Hufflepuff.

'We lost…'

Burning hot tears mingle with the cold water…

'I failed…'

My throat dries up. My chest pounds…

'I lost…'

My knees sink to the ground as I pound the tiles…

--------------------

It was past midnight by the time I went to bed. Not bothering to change out of my self- washed robes I fall to my bed and curl up fetal.

Not feeling anything.

Nothing at all.

"Oliver?" It's a hoarse whisper despite the fact there are only two of us in the same room.

I don't bother to answer.  
My tears have dried up leaving me as a hollowed shell.

Even to Percy.

----------

I've gotten over the whole Hufflepuff defeat for the time being.

Christmas is soon.

-------------

A Firebolt! My Seeker has a Firebolt! True McGonagall may have confiscated it and yelled at me for yelling at her, but we have a 'chance'!

Increasing practice we begin to win.

After a very good practice in which I found no flaws, I go in for an early turn in. Knowing I'll be having a very good night's sleep… seeking as how Percy's off with his 'Penny'.

--------------

Placing the Firebolt in the middle of the breakfast table a group of admirers come. My pride and general happiness is not even deflated when Percy's 'Penny' comes over and Percy jokes with her.

Nothing can break my knowledge that Ravenclaw, will be lose to us.

Smirking to myself I look to find Percy staring at me from where he and Clearwater have gotten their toast. Hastily he moves to butter it…

Now it has been a good day for once.

------------

We won!

Now on to the Finale.

The party they are having is great! But I still turn in early.

Taking off my clothes, still on the high of being a winner. How could I not be? We almost have it made…

"That was a good game, Oliver." the voice is soft. I don't bother to turn around.

"Thanks." 'Percy'.

"So… do you think we're going to win?" I shrug.

A touch on my skin. "Oliver…"

'Oh god oh god… don't do this to me…'

"You have your pretty little Ravenclaw for such menial things."

'Harsh…'

"Oliver, please…" His touch is intoxication.

"You're the one who called it off, if you remember." I should've kept my shirt on. His hands travelling like butterflies over my taunt skin on my back.

"I know." His cold body pressed on the back of my body. I allow his fragile hand to go to the hem of my trousers, lifting it up to slip his hand within. My breath hitches as he moves against me, obviously aroused by our proceedings.

A crash outside the door. Jeers and more explosions sound off.

"Duty calls for you. Head Boy." I move to gather clothes from my trunk.

I'm trembling as I hear the click of the Dorm door.

-----------

I dream the demon dreams of Beasts. The passion of evil overfills them 'til I don't know where my life and thoughts had gone so wrong.

There is an arm around me. But I don't wish to wake. Insistent I can hear words being spoken…

"Wazz goi on…" My eyelids fell like they've been glued.

"My brother was just attacked." Deep emotion in the big brown eyes.

"What! By Who? Before I can say another word, his lips stifle me.

The warm lips that I've missed for so long. I've forgotten all else and kiss desperately; my dark eyes locked onto his won lighter ones. Tongues involved in brutal battle.

I find the positions to be reversed. With my red headed lover on top. Undoing our pajamas. His lips on my mouth, neck… it is when they find my erect nipple, I let out a groan of arousal. The moist tongue moving, the teeth that nibbles slightly.

I bite my bottom lip. My breathing comes out in shallow breaths the farther down he goes. His warm breath on my navel. My legs involuntarily open to allow him more access to all of me.

My arms are clutching onto the head boars, he finishes preparing me and enters with surprising ease. My screams of pain sucked from my mouth.

By the time we're done, he has blood dripping down his bare shoulder. I have bruises on my hips and thighs. Not to mention the ones on the torso and neck… kissing him, I breath in the scent of our sweat and sex…

Possibly my most desired smell of the world.

-------------------

I wish I would say that Percy Weasley loves me.

It's when he has me pinned against the bed, or withering underneath me. I know that it's the quality of sex we have that he keeps coming back. That, and the fact we're both males whom people would never expect to find in the near yoga positions we screw in.

I wish I could say that Percy Weasley is no longer interested in Clearwater.

But now that we're back to having affairs, he's required to have Clearwater. While I seethe in quiet anger, hate and betrayal.

I whish I could say that I'll still see Percy Weasley after grad…

But as he stupidly said last night,

"Quidditch players and politics don't match. Check out Bagman… disaster if I ever witnessed one."

I'll win the Cup.

If just to show that fuckface up.

----------------------

---------------------

18 Years.

It's strange that my feelings of absolute devotion should change so much in such little time.

Like I've said, I'm not at all gracious in defeat. Why would I be? That 'Top-Grades-Stick-Up-My-Are-Ministry-Employee', thinks I'm the dogshit at the bottom of his highly polished shoes…

Fuckface.

During all this raging in my mind, my mother has shrunken in size. My father has fallen into a deep depression. Wanting nothing but to get out of this house, I sent my applications out to the professional Quidditch teams. I've picked Puddlemere United out of the three 'accepter's'. Something I am deeply satisfied about.

Just the reserve team right now, but if I play my cards right I'll get an invite onto a team.

We're going to the World Cup. I know that the Weasley Clan will most likely be there; I feel a deep unease about this day. But I love my mother.

And Quidditch.

-------------

Sometimes I wonder if there is a God out there who hates me. Seeing Harry and his two friends, confirmed my fears. However, I still introduced them to my parents, careful not to stare at the Weasley red hair…

Despite the fact that resentment eats at my insides. I still want him, yet at the same time I'm scared…

----------------

Let The Games Begin!

A loud voice pounded into the stadium: "Ladies and Gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty- second Quidditch World Cup!"

Everyone around screams and claps. The noise is loud enough to make my body vibrate on its own accord.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce... the Bulgarian Team Mascots!"

On the other side of the stadium, Bulgaria roared its approval.

These beautiful women come out. The entire stadium went hush. My mother put her hands over my ears, laughing at my gather and the ridiculous way every male seemed to be acting.

I know that I should already know the answer to my question as to whether or not Percy was watching them transfixed. With the pale blonde hair and seemingly milk white skin… beautiful in the conventional sense. But it's the obvious knowledge of this manipulated beauty that makes me wary.

Once they are done the Irish Leprechauns come. Though it is all fake gold, I can imagine the day that it all becomes real. They will make at least a bit of life bearable.

At least that what I'd like to believe.

-------------

They fascinate me. The Quidditch players of the World. Unlike at Hogwarts where they are doing the same techniques as the other teammates. The same build and so much more then all I've ever known. I want to fly high in the sky along with them.

But I am forever confined to the earth and no matter what air speed velocity I achieve with a broom nothing can change that.

After a while I lose track of the game into a world of my own imagination.

----------------

I like to believe that dreams come true.

Alas, it may be the nightmares that become the reality of our awakening world.

Screams and panicking as I try to gather some control over my own movements. Watching my mother out of the corner of my eye to see if anyone hurts her in the crowded chaos.

My father has gone off, but I don not think to worry about him as I watch my mother slowly sink to the ground fainting in an exhausted pile.

I gather her small body in my arms, Apparating to St. Mungo's.

--------------

--------------

19 Years.

My mother hasn't seen the true light of day since the night of the Triwizard Tournament.

It bothers me to know that from now on it will be a constant wait 'til the day of her death.

My father himself has become a recluse.

------------

Some days I feel as if life's playing a joke on me. Percy Weasley was appointed to being the Undersecretary Assistant to the Minister for Magic.

When just a month ago I was able to laugh in contempt and vindictiveness at his stupidity. With what happened at his Magical Regulations job.

But once again the Arsehole gets what he wanted.

I don't want to feel all the betrayal that I do feel. But somehow it proves that I am still in love with a person who could never care for me back.

I feel that there is something that must be fired deep inside of me. Only I don't know what that is. After all I'm supposed to be full filled. My life is going the way I planned.

-----------------

I read the newspaper that is always putting down Harry.

The kid's had a tough life.

But he was a good kid in my opinion.

Never created a problem in school. Other than having a Dark Lord out to kill him. But really, how was that his fault?

I also read in the newspaper an article about an interview Percy did. It bothered me how someone can just give up everything to get what he wants.

His bluntly hostile behaviour against his family…

Though I don't know why I'm so surprised. After the way he treated me like shit in school.

I have practice in an hour. Best to get ready.

---------------

"Oliver? Oliver Wood! My gosh it's been so long!" God, I remember the high pitch tone of that voice.

"Hello Penelope." I never really got over the red- hot anger that fills my body at the sight of this woman with soft brown hair.

"How have you been?"

I smile and give the standard answer.

"Fine. Yourself."

She smiles.

"I'm getting married to my fiancé Jack."

"Jack?"

"Yeah we started to see each other about a year or so ago."

The more we talked the more I found out that a week after grad Percy had told Penelope that it would be better if they stopped their relationship. His excuse was that his work with the Ministry was going to get in the way of their relationship.

Go figure no one would be safe from his malice.

----------------

Some days I wonder what the point to everything is.

The snow that falls onto the white ground outside. The frozen state of the once fine flowerbeds my mother one attended to…

A silent Christmas in where my father and I didn't speak. My mother asleep due to exhaustion.

I don't see why it had to be her.

A disease slowly eating her body. It doesn't seem something that someone like my mother would receive.

But as the silence in the dining room rings.

I know what will happen.

------------------

-------------------

20 Years.

I feel lighter. Quidditch has been going great.

They've finally gotten rid of that good-for-nothing Fudge, however not the people who were working close to him.

Tough luck.

This time.

In about two years the Quidditch World cup will be going on again. I want to see if either I can make the English Team or referee.

So my training is hard and full of tests to my endurance.

I think I'm doing fine. Though I need to work on the agility I place on the broom. I'm too slow by far.

-----------------

Perhaps I am obsessed.

After all obsession seems to be my personality trait. Nearly three years and I constantly think of Percy Weasley.

I've seen that the Twins opened up a shop in Diagon Alley. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

I chuckled at that. I have no doubt they will be successful in this entreprenership.

-----------------

"Oh, Hello Oliver." There near identical grins unnerve me as they always have.

"Hi! Seen you guy's finally opened shop." I say this with all the affections I've felt for these guys over the years.

Which is surprisingly a lot.

"So you must have heard of our Quidditch stock."

I hadn't but still manage to grin guiltily.

They both put on a show of exasperated sighs and show me to the back.

After I buy some joke broom that squeaks then cuss when you try to sit on them and some polish hat dyes the person on the broom, hair purple. We get to talk about life in general.

"Well, you going to have to send us some tickets to your games sometime."

"Sure will."

--------------------

It was in April that I found the tickets to send to the Twins.

I was thrilled when after the game I found them both waiting to congratulate me.

"Thanks guys. Why don't you come to the after party with me?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool!"

The night is light ant he sounds coming form the club.

The neon lights, heavy bodies in the sticky air. The music that pounds at the eardrums.

I move with the many bodies surrounding us…

--------------------

It's odd to find that George has been around a lot.

Not uncomfortable. Just odd. After all, I can't help but wonder what happened to Fred. He hasn't been attached to the hip with George for a while.

In the wake of Dumbledore's death and Will's attack, one would assume they'd be looking after each other.

"Hey Oliver."

"Hey, George." He smiles rather big.

"Um… I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink?" I smile and accept. #

One drink turns into 12.

And a massive hangover. We both ended up dead drunk on my bed. Waking in our clothes.

"Good thing we don't have to work today." George thumps me on the back.

I end up decorating my nightstand in smelly colours.

---------------

It's odd when I think about it.

I don't recall a time when Percy and I made love. In fact I don't think we ever did.

Lately I've been trying to analyze my continuing love for Percy if only for George's sake.

He's asked me to his brother's wedding with him. And I've gone to dinner at the Burrow where I met his mother proper.

I can't help but know that I could never be enough for someone who looks so much like my old lover… I mean I cannot kiss George without wishing that it were Percy's warm lips I was attached to.

But at the same time I do like George. He is a nice attractive very humourous guy. And I pretty much have ascertained that I am gay.

However, at the same time I feel as though there is only one person in him whom I can love physically…

Perhaps I am a romantic.

His red hair glinted in the sunlight; I could almost see the red gold and yellow separately. Each strand curling into itself. The soft white skin of his forehead. His soft brown eyes…

George has brown eyes.

Yet it's not the same.

Not the same.

------------

I couldn't stand smiling more than I had. I excused myself and went to the bathroom.

"I can't believe it." I whip around to find myself face to face with the demon of my dreams. The perpetrator of my fantasies.

"We. Hello Head Boy." I say this with as much disdain as I can muster.

His cherry lips curl in cruelty.

" So you couldn't have me. So you go after my younger brother."

"Piss off. I wouldn't want you anyways." I try to push past him but he steps up close to me. I'm shorter by a mere inch as he breathes more words of poison into my ear.

"Liar. You want me. Just like before." His hands burn my shoulders. My body wants his. My knees shake and my cock leaks.

I brace myself. And snarl as I stare into his eyes.

"You made your greave Weasley. Lie in it."

He tilts his head and captures my lips in a severe mouth mashing.

---------------

------------------

21 Years. -

My mouth trails wet saliva down his neck as he groans and tires to bring me down to his body.

My kisses on his neck turn to nips as I reach his collarbone. His whispers and arches as I trail my fingertips down his taunt stomach and into the soft red dust above his very attentive cock.

He cries out when I grab onto his leaking arousal. Pumping it to full awareness as I continue my now bruising kisses down his body.

When I reach his cock I take my time using my tongue to swirl the precome around. Licking at the pulsing vein as his finders curl into my brown hair. My hands on his hips to stop his bucking.

His legs on each side of me lifting him up as I take him whole in my mouth.

My fingers slick with saliva and come go to his anus and prepare him as they have many times before this.

I sissor my fingers inside his wet heat at the same time I give a big suck and he comes with a sort of scream. I take it all and allow some to dribble out the corner of my mouth.

I finally position myself and slip in the tight heat. Just thrusting in and out as the body underneath me begins to respond again. I bend the body double just losing control and muttering curses as the heat builds in my navel…

Once we are done and settled in the proper sleeping arrangements I kiss him on the lips.

He smiles and snuggles into my arms.

Something Percy would never do.

---------------

There is a War going on.

There is a boy off to help the efforts.

There is an ex-lover requesting a dinner date…

One that I am going to. Despite the fact it is definitely not a good idea.

--------------

"…Oliver, you can't do this to him." Percy's change the horn- rimmed glasses for something more acceptable.

"Do what?" I am playing the ignorance card.

"You can't use him."

"Listen Percy. You ended what we had at school. Just like you did to Clearwater. You can't simply show up when we've both moved on." I say this clear and precise hoping he gets it.

"It's different. You're with my brother. If he ever found out about us…"

"'No One Must Know'" I remember when he said those words to me. The way they tore at my heart.

He has the decency to look ashamed.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"You did. But that was years ago." I still feel it though. I still feel it all.

Percy nods. Then looks at me with pleading eyes.

"…Don't hurt him…"

"Never."

----------------

----------------

22 Years. -

I sometimes sit in this sterilized room and tell my mother about the only man whom I've loved.

Loved with a passion I have yet to feel for my husband of three months.

"Sweetheart. Life's like that." Her voice is breathless. I find it so unfair that my mother has been reduced to this.

I nod.

'No one must know'.

I kiss my dying mother's forehead.

'Someone does.'

-----------

A/N: I didn't know how to end it so this is what ended up happening.


End file.
